Kardia, Lendas de Um Escorpiano Incontrolável
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Serão tão parecidos assim? Talvez sim, talvez não. Biografia (fanfiction em modelo de biografia constante do desafio do NFF para a Gincana de Junho), Shortfic, POV de Milo de Escorpião. Leve menção a yaoi


**Kardia, Lendas de Um Escorpiano Incontrolável**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet III, Biografia, CDZ, Biografia de Kardia de Escorpião, Múltiplas temporadas, POV de Milo de Escorpião.

Advertências: Violência

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Serão tão parecidos assim? Talvez sim, talvez não.

**Kardia, Lendas de Um Escorpiano Incontrolável**

**Milo's POV**

Incontrolável.

É a palavra que primeiro vem à minha mente quando penso em Kardia de Escorpião.

É impressionante ler sobre meu antepassado e descobrir coisas inacreditáveis que me fazem pensar seriamente se somos mesmo reencarnação dos antigos cavaleiros ou almas totalmente novas postar a serviço de uma deusa que jurou amar a Terra, embora os humanos nem saibam de sua existência no Santuário da Grécia.

Bem, o nome dele é fácil de entender depois que lemos sua estória. Ele era grego, ao menos é o que parece, e eu juro que tenho comichões no meio das pernas quando vejo algumas gravuras que o retratam com um sorriso meio cínico e ar agressivo e perigoso. O homem era bonito! E parecia forte e decidido! Ainda bem que Camus não está aqui para ficar enciumado...

Kardia se parece comigo em algumas coisas, em outras não, ou talvez eu não queira admitir alguns "defeitinhos" que enxergo nele e não quero ver em mim.

Eu creio que eu, Milo de Escorpião, não sou tão maníaco ou doido para lutar quanto ele! Honrar a deusa, tudo bem, mas o homem era MALUQUINHO!

Em grego, o nome dele significa coração e, sinto muito meus queridos seres não escorpianos, mas também significa que ele tinha o nome antigo da estrela alfa da constelação de escorpião, que agora se chama Antares.

Quanto mais leio sobre ele, mais penso que eu não posso ser a reencarnação desse cara! Ele ousou ficar brincando no meio de uma luta com Radamanthys! Ele não tinha juízo! Parecia um pouco imaturo, e um fissurado por lutas! Não tinha amor à vida? É isso? O pior é que eu creio que compreendo essa sanha assassina e com ares suicidas, mais do que eu gostaria.

Continuo a ler os relatos de como ele e Dégel de Aquário eram amigos... Hum, sei, deve ser o mesmo tipo de "amizade" que tenho com Camus. Comecei a gostar do sujeitinho!

No entanto, acho que eu nunca ia me deixar atingir por golpes do infeliz do Wyvern! Ele deixou! Só que, cretininho como só um escorpiano pode ser, guardou o melhor para o final e, que golpe fantástico esse de agulhas que fervem o sangue! Eu preciso aprender isso! Claro que nós dois desenhamos a constelação de escorpião no corpo dos oponentes, fazendo-os sentir dor alucinante, deve ser um traço escorpiano sermos um pouco sádicos...

Para quem não entendeu, vamos ver se explico direitinho. Tanto eu como Kardia lançamos agulhas, injetando veneno no sistema nervoso central do inimigo, seguindo o desenho da constelação de Escorpião. O golpe não termina aí. O veneno causa, além de sangramento e perda dos sentidos, dor tão excruciante que pode levar à loucura. São quinze golpes dados em sequência, mas é apenas após o décimo quarto que damos um tiro de misericórdia, Antares, o coração do Escorpião. Não é lindo e perfeito? Sou ligeiramente orgulhoso, mas com tanta engenhosidade em um golpe, não é para ser? Bem, Kardia também era, então não é um problema, não pra mim.

Meu antecessor na armadura de escorpião praticamente morreu na batalha com Radamanthys, mas não sei bem se ele deveria ter ido tão longe. Ele tinha um grave problema de coração e, dizem os escritos, que Dégel fora designado para trabalhar com Kardia justamente por ser o único capaz de proporcionar um alívio temporário dos problemas do escorpiano.

Kardia não podia se exaltar muito que seu coração aquecia, quase o levando à morte e Dégel esfriava-o com seus poderes de gelo e permitia que vivesse mais um pouco. Se isso não é algo que pode inspirar várias histórias de amor, não sei o que poderia ser. Eu acho que se Camus fosse responsável por mim assim eu ficaria meio maluco demais por ele... Ou talvez morresse de raiva por ser dependente!

Entendi! Por isso Kardia desafiava tanto a morte e era um rebelde, basicamente! Ele não devia se sentir nada bem dependendo de outra pessoa!

Impressionante ler a descrição da luta que vitimou Kardia, ele arriscou tudo, elevou a temperatura de seu coração para aplicar seu golpe final, a Katakeo Antares. Ele precisou queimar toda sua energia vital, seu cosmo, para conseguir dar um golpe tão poderoso. Tenho orgulho dele...

Releio toda a parte sobre a Katakaio Needle e creio que vou tentar entender como isso era possível... Talvez apenas com o coração de Kardia ela funcionasse. É impressionante, sinceramente. E me impressionar é bem difícil. O golpe era utilizado apenas nos oponentes mais fortes e tinha as mesmas propriedades da Scarlet Needle, só que fazia o sangue do inimigo ferver, com intensidade proporcional aos batimentos cardíacos do usuário. Demais!

Bem, nós dois temos golpes finais, que atingem o coração e eliminam o adversário. Nada demais quanto a isso. Se bem que eu creio que impressionaríamos qualquer um se algum dia lutássemos juntos. É quase como ler a biografia de um irmão...

Bem, nós dois somos orgulhosos, mas creio que ele era bem mais impaciente, imaturo e maníaco por lutas que eu. O registro de umas frases dele me mostra que, realmente, não podemos ser a mesma alma! Eu jamais chamaria um inimigo de presa! Mas era o jeito dele.

Serviu à sua deusa da melhor maneira que pôde, viveu e morreu como um guerreiro. Pelo que entendi, era o melhor "amigo" do cavaleiro de Aquário, lutou contra espectros de Hades... É, talvez não sejamos tão diferentes assim...


End file.
